


Found Out

by little_racer



Series: Rent Little Aus [1]
Category: Rent (2005), Rent - Larson
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Collins, Caregiver!Mark, Crying, F/F, F/M, Little!Angel, Little!Roger, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, age regression as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_racer/pseuds/little_racer
Summary: 1. Character B goes to A’s room to grab something, only to stumble upon A’s little gear.Mark knows he's not supposed to go into Roger's room without permission. He does anyway.
Relationships: Benjamin Coffin III/Mimi Marquez, Everyone & Everyone, Joanne Jefferson/Maureen Johnson, Mark Cohen/Roger Davis, Thomas B. Collins/Angel Dumott Schunard
Series: Rent Little Aus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722001
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Found Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Easter, Little One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600983) by [PrincessMeganFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire). 



Roger was a very private person. His room was  _ his room. _ It was where he went to get away from the rest of the world, to escape. He didn’t let other people in. If you got invited in, that was different. But for the most part, the room was for Roger and Roger only. And Mark respected that. Usually.

On this particular day, though, it was a bit chillier than it usually was in May and he needed his jacket, which he knew he had left in his boyfriend’s room.

He stopped outside Roger’s door, hesitating. On one hand, Roger wasn’t home, so he couldn’t ask him to get it, and Mark really didn’t want to upset the blond musician. On the other hand, it was way too cold to go outside without a jacket, and Roger didn’t have to know. He was out with Collins and Angel. He probably wouldn’t even notice.

Mind made up, Mark opened the door. He looked around the room, not that there were many places to look. His jacket wasn’t on the mattress, or in the small chest Roger had. Finally, Mark opened the closet.

His jacket was there, in a heap on the floor, but beside it was an open box. A box that contained a baby blue pacifier and an old teddy bear.

_ What the hell is Roger doing with a pacifier?  _ Mark thought.  _ And a teddy bear?  _

He tugged on his jacket, thinking hard. He knew Mimi was an age regressor, same with Maureen, and even Angel, though far less often than the other two. A part of him thought maybe Roger was keeping some of their stuff here, just in case they were needed for babysitting, but that idea was snuffed almost immediately. Roger didn’t take care of the littles. He’d hang out around them, even play with them sometimes, but he didn’t look after them. That was left to Benny, Collins, Joanne, and Mark.

_ Is Roger a little? _ That was the next reasonable option, wasn’t it? Roger, small, skinny, Roger, who could swear and drink like a sailor, he could be a little, couldn’t he?

“Mark!”

He was pulled from his thoughts by Maureen yelling from outside. 

“Hurry up!”

“I’m coming!” he called, rushing out of the room. He could talk to Roger about it later.

He didn’t talk to Roger about it. He actually ended up talking to Collins first, as they watched Angel play with her barbie.

Collins wasn’t surprised at all.

“Man, have you seen the way he plays with them? He doesn’t just do it to be nice, he has actual fun doing it,” the older man shrugged. “And at the protest? When you disappeared, he looked so worried I thought he was going to cry.”

“Roger never cries.”

“I know.”

Mark thought hard. “What should I do?”

“Well, would you be willing to be his caregiver?”

“Of course I would!” Mark glared at him. “I love him.”

“Well, tell him that!” Collins paused for a second. “Angel, princess, please don’t chew on the barbie’s head.”

“Sorry, Papa,” Angel said, removing the plastic head from her mouth.

He turned back to Mark. “Roger doesn’t like being seen as weak. Just let him know he’s safe.”

Mark nodded, getting up. “Thanks, Collins. I should get going. I promised Rog mac and cheese and we’re all out.”

“If you promise to call me after you talk to him, you can take a box from the pantry.”

“Deal.”

  
  


Mark didn’t start talking until Roger had his mouth full of boxed macaroni. “So, I went into your room today.”

Roger looked up. “Why?”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full. I needed my jacket. It was in your closet.”

Roger froze. “Oh.”

“I saw your box.”

Mark had never seen Roger look so… defeated. He reached for his hand, but he tore it away.

“Are you gonna break up with me?” he asked.

“What? No, Roger, that’s crazy!” Mark said.

“Really?” Roger’s voice had gotten softer, more innocent. Smaller.

“I wouldn’t break up with you just because you’re a baby sometimes,” Mark told him gently. 

Roger giggled.  _ Giggled.  _ Mark swore he melted on the spot. His boyfriend was adorable.

“Awe you sure?” Mark noticed his voice slur a little bit and smiled.

“Are you feeling little, honey?” he cooed.

“Mhm,” the little replied, chewing on the sleeve of his shirt.

“How old are you feeling?” he asked, putting the bowls in the sink.

The blond held up two fingers.

“Two!” Mark gasped, pretending to be surprised. “That’s cool!”

Two was also a lot younger than the girls had ever regressed to. Mimi was almost always five, Maureen could be anywhere from four to eight, and Angel never went younger than six. Two was  _ really _ little.

“Do you want your paci?” Mark asked.

Roger nodded, reaching for him.

Mark knew he wasn’t strong enough to pick up Roger, so he took his hand instead, holding it and leading him to his bedroom. His mind was oddly calm. He had never been good at improv, but taking care of Roger seemed to come naturally to him. He wiped the pacifier on his shirt before popping it into his boyfriend’s mouth. He gave him his bear too.

“Seepy,” Roger mumbled, wiping his eyes. “Mark, I seepy.”

“Okay, baby, bedtime,” he said. 

“Mhm.” Roger curled up on the mattress. Mark threw the blanket over him tucked it around his chin tightly.

“G’night,” Roger said around his pacifier. He clutched his bear to his chest cutely.

“Goodnight, Roger.” Mark sat there until he was sure Roger was asleep before getting up. He had a conversation to have with Collins.


End file.
